Love is Love
by those-dreamy-days
Summary: Slight future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are out shopping and have to deal with an unexpected situation where they are reminded how horrible the world can be. Angsty, but ends in fluff. Rated M for lots of swearing and implied sexual situations.


**AN. Okaaaaaaay I know I promised this before Christmas but yano, life happened. Sorry :(  
><strong>**SO here we are. It actually pained me to write bits of this, and sadly it's sort of inspired by an experience I had not too long ago. But it's not that bad and I like confident!Blaine. Although he seems to wink a lot in this...  
>Anyway, I shall let you read on! Reviews would be nice :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sniffled in the cold crisp of the mid-January air, his breath fogging slightly from his mouth. Instinctively he pulled his boyfriend to him in an attempt to share body heat through their winter coats. Kurt smiled and snuggled in closer to Blaine's shoulder with a sigh of contentment.<p>

"Surprisingly there isn't much to offer from the post-Christmas sales this year. I had half-heartedly been planning on picking up a new Marc Jacobs scarf or two." Kurt commented idly, glancing into shop windows as they passed.

Blaine only hummed in agreement. There was no pressure to be deep in conversation, and they were both comfortable wrapped in each other's arms as they wandered through the streets. Kurt had insisted on going shopping today - and Blaine was never one to say no to a lunch out - so here they were: a few bags hanging from their hands and headed to their favourite little café for coffee and lunch.

They strolled by a pharmacy, making a little reminder pop into Blaine's mind. He stopped walking and turned to Kurt.

"Oh! We need…supplies." He said when Kurt turned to face him, winking after his dramatic pause and grinning widely when Kurt blushed and giggled a little.

"Okay, you can go pick some out. I wanted to stop by The Gap anyway and…I know how painful it is for you to go there, so I'll meet you back here?" Kurt replied with a gentle smirk.

Blaine clutched as his chest and gasped dramatically, as if he had just been fatally wounded. Kurt shook his head and turned to walk away when a tug at his arm had him pulled flush against Blaine's chest, their lips connecting passionately and disappearing just as quick.

Flustered, Kurt blinked after Blaine as he walked backwards toward the pharmacy, making love heart shapes with his hands and winking before entering the store.

Kurt laughed a little to himself before sighing and heading toward his destination – it would have to be a quick visit today.

* * *

><p>Blaine strolled casually through the store, smiling brightly at a young woman stacking shelves as he passed her. He reached his desired stock and hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the small bottles and boxes balanced around each other carefully whilst trying to make a decision.<p>

Blaine was considering being little adventurous and buying something new when a familiar bottle caught his attention. He recognised the brand immediately as one of Kurt's favourites – they had only used it once before but Blaine could remember the moans of pleasure falling from Kurt's mouth with its use and his scolding of Blaine the next morning for using the whole bottle in one night.

Grinning excitedly he picked up two bottles, grabbed a couple of packs of condoms and headed toward the cash desk.

As Blaine reached the cashier, he laughed as the man serving gaped for a minor second before he plastered a smile across his face. Blaine could hear a stifled laugh presumably from the young woman he saw on entering.

Blaine stood casually as he paid for his items. Buying lube and condoms had become more of a habit than a burden and neither he nor Kurt was embarrassed anymore when it came to purchasing them. Even though there were nights on which they made love and felt no need to use protection, between them, Blaine and Kurt managed to remain safe.

Thanking the cashier and winking to the same young woman, Blaine left the store - only to trip profoundly over a pram behind pushed passed the door.

Sprawled across the ground, Blaine felt the need to just laugh at himself for a minute before gathering himself and his bags and returning to his feet.

"Oh my gosh I am _so _sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I am so so so so sorry!" the woman pushing the pram rushed to his side and insisted on brushing him down and repeatedly apologising.

"No, no honestly, I'm fine. I'm alright!" Blaine said with a reassuring smile to the woman.

She continued to look extremely guilty even as she returned to the small boy in the pram, who was giggling quietly and blinking up at Blaine adoringly. Blaine smiled down at him, quickly stuck his tongue out and turned to walk to a bench from which he planned on waiting for Kurt.

'_Maybe one day…' _Blaine wished to himself, '_Maybe one day Kurt and I could have our own family…'_

Blaine's warming thoughts were rudely interrupted by a harsh thump to the back of his head. Confused, he rubbed at his head and turned around to see what happened. Brows furrowing deeper, Blaine saw one of the bottles of lube he just bought lying at his feet.

Just as he crouched down to pick it up; a venomous sneer came from his side.

"Forget something, fag?"

Blaine froze. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly before managing to stand and turn to the owner of that voice. Three men of about his age, if not younger, stood in a formation beside him – arms crossed and glaring in disgust toward him.

"Apparently so, thank you." Blaine replied calmly, using every ounce of self-control he had in him. He proceeded to drop the bottle back into a bag and walk away quickly.

"Aw, he's off to find his little gay prince. We saw you with _him_ earlier, being all disgusting and sharing saliva." A different voice jeers after him.

The _him _was said so venomously that it physically turned Blaine's stomach at hearing someone talk about Kurt that way.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, pretending this wasn't happening. But when the jeers followed him, Blaine had no choice but to turn around and attempt to stop this.

He raised his hands in a mock-surrender manner and sighed deeply, "Look, I don't want any trouble. Let's just walk away and forget this ever happened."

The scoffs from the three men seemed to say otherwise.

"Yeah, cause I'm really going to be able to forget a fucking disgusting image like that." The last unspoken male made his presence known.

No one was stepping in. No one was telling them to back off. No one was making any attempt at helping Blaine away from the situation, and Blaine could feel his temper rising fast.

"Y'know, I don't think we should be forced into having to witness such gut-wrenching activities. You two have _no right _to be flaunting horrible shit like that in public." The original voice threw in.

One comment too far. Blaine snapped. He stepped up to the guy closest to him, glad he wasn't much taller than him.

"What the fuck is your problem? I don't even know you." Blaine spat into his face.

He laughed along with the two flanking not far behind him, "You and your little cock sucking boyfriend over there are, _fag._" He gestured to the side with a twitch of his head.

Blaine's eyes followed the line of his direction until he met a pair of familiar grey-blue eyes. Kurt was standing at the front of a crowd of on-lookers _(when did that happen?)_ confusion and a hint of fear easily displayed on his face.

Kurt's face set something off inside Blaine and he momentarily panics as he returns his gaze to the steely eyes boring down on him.

_What if something happens to Kurt?_

Breathing deeply he pushes his panic aside and prepares to unleash a torrent of anger in this strangers face when Kurt suddenly appears at his side, face set in determination.

"Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret of ours. _He's _the one that sucks cock," Kurt gestured to Blaine, "not me. But, just between us? He's fucking fabulous at it." And with that, Kurt hooked his arm through Blaine's and dragged him away through the stunned crowd.

There were a few claps amongst the onlookers as the three men in the middle stood gaping like goldfish; blinking rapidly and probably still trying to process what had just happened. Blaine was vaguely aware of the young woman from the pharmacy clapping furiously, grinning after him and his boyfriend.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked once they were around the corner and away from the crowds of people, "_whatthefuckwasthat?"_

"What? I told the truth." Kurt replied with a shrug and smug smile. His tone changed when Blaine's face remained the same.

"I am sick and tired of small-minded people like that. Silent looks of disgust or violent confrontations- they're all the same and they all just need to get the fuck _out_ of our lives because _we're_ not going anywhere and sure as hell are **not** changing just to suit society. Love is love!" Kurt threw up his arms, "And if I can change at least one person's opinion on the matter, I will feel accomplished with my life." Kurt finished, eyes full of love and passion and determination.

That one statement and Blaine Anderson was again one hundred percent sure that Kurt Hummel was the man for him. Although he would never know what he had done to deserve someone like Kurt, he would be eternally grateful.

Blaine sighed in awe, "I love you so much, you wonderful _wonderful _man." He said, shaking his head at and gazing at his boyfriend.

Kurt held his head high and smiled as he led Blaine toward the cafe, "I love you too, my angry little hobbit." He said, kissing Blaine's curls.

'_One day.' _ They thought. One day, somewhere in the world this would all be accepted and people could live their lives together in peace - no matter what they were like.


End file.
